dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Naberius' Peerage/Bishops
The following is the list of the Bishops of Akane Naberius' Peerage. Her First Bishop, Amrys Myddfai, is an Undine Princess, and a Primary Wizard-type and Secondary Support-type, specializing in water and healing magic. Her Second Bishop, Sinfitela Sigmundson, is a Commander of the Einherjar, and a Primary Technique-type and Secondary Wizard-type, able to use both Demonic and Nordic magic. Amrys Myddfai (Bishop) Appearance Personality History The daughter of Nimue, the daughter of Queen Viviane of Myddfai, and Merlin Ambrosius, the magician of King Arthur, Amrys was conceived when Merlin became infatuated with Nimue after retrieving Excalibur from Viviane. Since pure Undines have a vulgar appearance and Merlin was considered to be the greatest magician who ever lived, Viviane convinced Nimue to accept his advances, but on her own terms. When Merlin returned, Nimue refused to give him her love until he has taught her all his secrets and magic. Though Merlin, through his power of foresight knew beforehand what was to happen, he is unable to resist her because of the "truth" this ability of foresight holds. He decides to do nothing for his situation other than to continue to teach her his secrets until she takes the opportunity to entrap and entomb him in a tree, before becoming pregnant with Amrys. Sir Balin later beheaded Viviane due to each demanding vendetta against the other. Nimue becomes Queen and removes herself and her realm from all human kingdoms. Sir Galahad (whose father, Sir Lancelot was adopted by Viviane at a young age) presents her with one of Balin's swords (the Grail Sword) after his death in the wastelands as a sign of peace around the time Amrys was born, which temporarily healed the wounds between Myddfai and Camelot, until the death of King Arthur at the Battle of Camlann. After the death of Arthur, Sir Bedivere was asked to toss back Excalibur back to Myddfai as the original agreement with Queen Viviane. However, when Nimue caught the sword, she discovered that it was not Excalibur, but Galatine (the sword she made for Sir Gawain) sheathed inside Excalibur's scabbard, Castus. After this action, Nimue cut all ties again with the human realm. Amrys was later granted the Grail Sword and Castus both to use, while growing up isolated from the world passing by outside. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Magician: As the daughter of Merlin Ambrosius, Amrys is a very skilled Magician, proficient in magic ranging from Demonic magic, Holy magic, Nordic magic, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. Demonic Power: Amrys has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions and perform sneak attacks. *'Enhanced Magic Ability': As a Bishop Piece, her overall demonic powers and natural magics are enhanced. Water Magic: As an Undine, Amrys is a natural born user of water magic. She can control all forms of water in an infinite amounts or quantities at a time. *'Transparency and Translucency': Amrys can bend water to her absolute will, even prevent herself from getting wet, and even uses it it appear invisible when needed. She can also hide undetected in water by holding her breath. *'Healing': Amrys is also proficient in healing magic. Expert Swordsman: Despite appearances, Amrys is able to hold her own with a sword in her hands, even managing to go par on par with natural wielders. Flight: As a devil, Atalanta has the ability to fly with her wings. Equipment Staff: Amrys Primary weapon, and an inheritance from her father. It has no name, but it allows her to easily channel magic around her and cast it in a number of ways imaginable. Grail Sword (剣の聖杯, Ken no Seihai): A sacred sword originally crafted by the Holy Grail, brought to the Undine as a peace offering by Sir Percival. It has a large crack in it where it was tryingly bound back together. Amrys uses it until it breaks during her duel with Pheyor. *'Castus' (キャスタズ): also known as the Scabbard of the Ultimate Sword '''(究極剣の鞘, Kyūkyoku Ken no Saya). The scabbard of Excalibur. Formerly used by King Arthur, the scabbard had the ability to heal all wounds afflicted to its owner when the blade he/she wielded is sheathed again. She gave it to Pheyor after she noticed the infection of his sword was spreading up his arm. '''Varunastra (バーラナストラー): The Holy Sword once wielded by the God of the Sea, Varuna. A sword made of pure water, and can change its shape into any blade form imaginable. Amrys prefers blades with a thin blade end, like Rapiers and Estocs. Sinfitela Sigmundson (Bishop, Mutation Piece) Appearance Personality History Sinfitela (or Sinfjötli) is the grandson of King Völsung of Vǫlsungar, the son of King Sigmund and his sister, Signy. Signy was married to King Siggeir of Gautland, who were wed to forge peace, however Siggeir killed Völsung dspite her warnings, and then a she-wolf (thought to be King Siggeir’s mother) kills nine of her brothers, except for her twin, Sigmund, who bit out the wolf's tongue by smearing his face in honey and escaped. Siggeir sent their sons after him, only for them to be killed by Sigmund for being too weak and cowardly Sigmund being of the Völsung line, Signý believes her brother will produce a son worthy of claiming a place in that line, and one night she exchanges her face with a völva (a shaman seeress), goes to Sigmund in his underground dwelling, and spends three nights in his bed with Sigmund unaware that she is his sister in another form. When Sinfjötli is nine, he is sent to Sigmund, and when he matured, the two of them kill Siggeir. After Signy reveals the incestuous conception of Sinfjötli, she walks into the fire, killing herself. Sigmund and Sinfjötli later go back to Hunaland where Sigmund is proclaimed King of the Huns. He marries Borghild and has two sons with her, Helgi Hundingsbane and Hámundr. Borghild is jealous and hates Sinfjötli, which Sinfjötli knew. In order to dispose of him, she gives Sigmund three cups of wine, of which the last contains poison. After having seen his father drink two of the cups, Sinfjötli drinks the third and dies. Sigmund brings his son's corpse to the fjords, where he meets Odin disguised as a ferryman. the ferryman says that he can only take one passenger at a time and takes Sinfjötli's body first. Out on the water, he and Sinfjötli disappear, and go to Valhalla. In Valhalla, Sinfitela is reborn an Einherjar, and rises to the rank of Commander of Odin's Seventh Guard. He took part in the assault on Muspelheim, where the original Sutr was killed, and also fought under the command of Thor on Jötunheim. Plot Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Sinfitela has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions and perform sneak attacks. Nordic Magic: Sinfitela is a avid user of Nordic magic, and can use it to craft more complicated spells than he can with Demonic magic. Einherjar Physiology: Due to being reincarnated as an Einherjar, Sinfitela is beyond human, and gains the various properties entitled to those who died in battle in service of the Aesir. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': As an Einherjar, Sinfitela is naturally in physical peak; being strong, fast, endurable, and everything required to be among the last army of Asgard. After being reincarnated as a Devil, Sinfitela started working out again due to no longer receiving as much vitality from Valhalla as he once did. *'Immortality': According to his oath to Odin after being reincarnated as an Einherjar, Sinfitela cannot die until Ragnarök comes as he must fight alongside the other Einherjar in the final battle of the Gods. Due to this, while he can be physically wounded, tired and even maimed if not treated, his body will never die and his lifespan infinite till the End. His wounds don't heal any faster than normal. Expert Fighter: As a warrior, Sinfitela can wield any weapon with almost natural ability, but prefers two-handed swords due to his upbringing when he was human. Flight: Before, Sinfitela could fly via magic like most of the Norse faction can. After being reincarnated as a Devil, Sinfitela can now fly using his devil wings. Equipment Grimnir (グリムニー): The Sword of Odin, gifted to Sinfitela since he was still mortal. The blade is neither Holy nor Demonic, instead it nullifies the Light and Dark properties of other blades as well as any other magical properties. Trivia Amrys *Amrys' parentage is based on the Arthurian legends about the romance between Merlin and Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. *Her sword, "Varunastra", is based on the real sword used by Varuna, the Hindu God of Water and the former King of the Hindu faction. **The Grail sword is also based on another sword of the same name. *Her given name, "Amrys" is a Welsh name, and the feminine form of "Emrys", the welsh name for Merlin. *Her surname, "Myddfai" (/mɪðfai/) is named after the village of the same name in Wales, and one of the possible locations of the "Lady of the Lake" legend. Sinfitela *Sinfitela is both a devil and an einherjar, meaning that he cannot physically die in battle until Ragnarök. **Despite having been reincarnated as a devil, since he already swore an oath to fight in Asgards army when Ragnarök comes, technically he is still bound by his original reincarnation rules. *His sword, "Grimnir", is named after one of the titles of Odin, meaning "Masked One". **In real mythology, Sinfitela wielded a sword that was simply called "The Sword of Odin". *His given name, "Sinfitela", is a combination of his two known names: "Sinfjötli" (Old Norse) and "Fitela" (Old English). *His surname is based on real Nordic surnames. His surname just means "Son of Sigmund". Category:Bishop Category:Fanon Devils